The Two Psychics
by The Final Conduit
Summary: They had been sent to Yagami on a mission. They were to do and not do many things, but one thing stood out with vivid distinction: Protect her. If only that wasn't easier said than done... Humanoid Sonic Characters.


The helicopter hovered in mid-air, its many blades slicing through the air, its pure black painted metal showing absolutely no signs of rust.

Within the helicopter, two people stood, next to each other, one sitting with his arms crossed, and the other looking out the window, over the vast city, the room having no lights.

"You said she's supposed to be here?" He turned away from the window, looking towards the boy next to him, his loose snow white locks swishing around as he looked at him.

"Yes. She should be here." He looked out his side of the helicopter, his voice deep yet giving no indication of emotion or caring about anything around him.

He mentally sighed, closing his golden yellow eyes for a moment, then turning back to the window, leaning against the glass again.

He never really understood the actual point of what they were doing.

Sure, as G.U.N. Agents, it was only a given that they were supposed to protect people if need be.

But this case was very strange considering the types of tasks that G.U.N. usually took.

Usually it took assignments for countries that had incredible need of assistance.

Other than that, it usually took in refugees of countries that needed homes while reconstruction took place.

But once again, this case was VERY different.

"Silver, we should be arriving at the location soon." He looked up, the voice of the operator of the plane breaking him of his trance.

"Y-Yes. Thank you for telling me."

Silver still wondered what the exact point of this entire mission was.

But then again, he was a soldier.

He didn't get reasons for what he was ordered to do, and he definitely didn't have the right to ask for reasons.

He was only expected to get the full details as to HOW to carry out his orders, with the reason WHY being as well known as the believability of what the media got on secret areas and agencies such as G.U.N. or United States' area 51.

Which wasn't really much help at all.

He outwardly sighed, then opened his eyes again.

"It's time." Silver nodded, and the door on the side of the helicopter slid open, revealing the night sky, the city filled with gauzy little stars of multiple colors.

Such a beautiful view...

"Let's go Silver." His companion, a jet black haired boy with crimson streaks in his hair, with eyes even redder than that, jumped out of the opening, not even bothering with a parachute.

Silver watched, then got up from his seat, running at the only exit and jumping out after him, spreading his limbs out as widely as possible as he free fell, the warm wind blowing his hair back.

His eyes adjusted to the darkness before him, and he saw he was falling towards a large staircase, which led to a shrine.

He calculated the distance between them both, then concentrated, his hands glowing a bright teal.

He concentrated on his feet, then mentally imagined a pushing motion in his feet, as though a powerful wind blew his feet forward powerfully.

His feet suddenly flew forward, making his entire body spin in an airborne back flip.

He spun once. Twice. Three times.

He closed his eyes, then made his feet glow a teal as the wind stopped rushing past his face.

He opened his eyes, looking down.

Barely an inch above the ground.

Silver sighed.

Still needed work.

"We need to get going Silver." His acquaintance's voice spoke, making Silver turn, meeting his red eyes.

"Yeah Shadow. I understand." He let go of his concentration, and his feet clapped lightly as they hit the ground. He smiled, "Should we separate for now?"

"No. Not yet." Shadow looked around at his surroundings.

They needed to find their target ASAP.

It was a nuisance enough that they had called him in for such a trivial task.

He was the Ultimate Life Form.

What kind of person did those humans take him for?

Silver saw his expression, "You know they chose you because you look so young. So much so that you would be perfect for this."

Shadow could see the smile on his face.

"Tsk. This better be a vital mission. I don't care if it was because I looked a certain way or something like that. I'm the Ultimate Life Form. It's a waste of time to try to put me on a mission like this." He crossed his arms, scowling in one direction.

"I understand how you feel. More than you know." Shadow could tell by his voice he was being sincere.

This wasn't much of a surprise, if at all.

It was one of the things he actually liked about the younger boy, though he'd never admit it.

Though he was pathetically naïve, he seldom told lies, and when he did, he sucked as badly as Sonic was at subconsciously running at a slow pace.

"Let's go." Shadow started walking away, his black jacket and jeans blending in ominously with the surrounding area, forming a moderately loose layer on his pale brown skin.

Silver followed, his clothes on the contrary. He had on a short sleeved white jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, blue jeans tucked very neatly into the cuffs that formed at the top of his high boots.

He was about to follow Shadow out of the shrine, when he saw it.

A black cat that stared intently at him, it's eyes glowing in the dark, as was the ability of most cats, the huge X shaped scar the most conspicuous part of his face.

He looked back, both holding the other's gaze.

Then Silver waved, a smile on his face.

The cat didn't do anything for a moment.

Then it started walking up to him, and Silver waited, watching it move towards him.

He bent down, holding out his hand, and the cat stood about a foot away from him.

He stood there a moment, hand outstretched, and it finally walked up to him, and he scooped it up in hands.

He smiled down at it, petting it so softly that it seemed as though he thought it was the fragile frame in the world.

He faintly heard it doing something, and he leaned closer to it, his rough hands holding the cat delicately.

He smiled as he realized it was purring at him.

This cat seemed to like him.

He was about to set it down when he heard another set of steps near the stairs, "Sorry Shadow. I know you don't like to be kept waiting-" He looked at the person, only to see that it wasn't Shadow.

But then again, it could've been a counterpart for all Silver knew.

She had shoulder length jet black hair, and crimson red eyes.

Take out the streaks Shadow had and she could've really been his twin sister.

"Um... Is that cat yours...?" The girl asked, her voice somewhat hesitant and shy.

"Hm? Oh no! This isn't my cat! I just saw the little guy." He pet him again, feeling the rotor underneath it's fur and skin.

"Oh... that's okay. I was just wondering who the owner was... I was taking care of it, so..."

"Wouldn't that mean you owned the cat?"

She seemed surprised at this, "No. I just wanted to help until he could find his own owner."

"Really? What if this cat is just a stray?"

She didn't respond, only looked down.

Silver walked up to her, "Take him." He held the cat to her, smiling.

"I-I can't!"

"Why not?" He looked on with confusion.

"He doesn't like me..."

"What makes you say that?"

"Whenever I tried to get close to him, he would always run away..."

"Oh. Then just keep trying to get him to come to you," Silver set the cat down, between them both, "Try it."

"Uh... come here..." She stretched out her hand, indicating it to come to her.

It only stared at her.

She looked up at the boy again, and he smiled, gesturing her to try again.

She did, "Come here." She said with a bit more firmness than before.

Again, it only stared.

"Come here." She said, mentally adding another word in her mind: [Please…]

It stared at her another moment, and she was scared it wouldn't come to her no matter what, but this time, it started walking to her.

She felt her eyes widen.

"There! See? It went to you when you didn't stop trying." Silver spoke enthusiastically.

"T-Thank you." She bowed to Silver, and he was somewhat taken aback by the gesture.

"Uh... No problem."

"Is it alright if I get your name please? I wanted to thank you properly."

"Oh. Okay. It's Sil-" He barely stopped himself short, "Sion Yagami." He recovered quickly, using the cover-up name he was given.

"Well, thank you Sion Yagami. I am Yakumo Tsukamoto." Silver felt a pang of something poking his mind, as though something had been forgotten when she said her name. Like something was supposed to click. "It was a pleasure meeting with you." She bowed again, then looked at the cat before walking away with it in her embrace, snuggled up to her.

She walked down the steps, Silver watching her with a smile.

That girl seemed nice, if a bit shy...

"You seem to be getting along with our target pretty well."

He whipped around, seeing the older boy standing against a tree trunk with crossed arms, wearing on his smirk.

"'Target'?"

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten." Shadow seemed surprised, "That girl is the target of this mission."

Suddenly Silver remembered why he felt something strange when he heard her name.

He turned to her direction, still on the stairs, and he stared for a while.

"So that's Yakumo Tsukamomto..." He nodded, expression serious again, "Let's go Shadow!" He used Chaos Control and disappeared in a blue flash.

Shadow stared at where Silver once was, then smirked again, "Do you really think I'd ever take orders from you?" He spoke, though none ever heard.

Within seconds, he disappeared as well.


End file.
